


The Cherry

by AyashiTetsuko132



Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series -- Tom Riddle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: She told him that she had never been kissed.





	The Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include this scene in Tricked, but decided against it. Until I noticed that this may work as a stand-alone. Hope you like it. I love this pairing so much; it's so wrong yet so right at the same time.

I had completely forgotten the topic of the conversation that led her to say these very words: “I have never been kissed.”

It was the night when she unexpectedly showed up in my place, shivering and dirty, with eyes that glowed up with expectation of my hospitality. She was wrong, but I was also patient. Despite having ruined all my plans, I allowed her to stay over.

This decision has led to us sitting on the floor of my living room. She had cleaned herself up and was smelling like the mint shower gel I had in my bathroom, while I was still in my work attire, tie hanging loosely on my neck. A Scrabble board was spread between us. I was arranging the word ‘asphyxia’ when she made the declaration; when I lifted up my head to see her, her face was almost as red as her ginger hair.

She rubbed her thighs nervously. Her confession was not something she was proud of.

I played along with her game. “Take your time. It’s best to do it with someone you really like.”

“Yeah … I … I know.”

“Your turn.” She then considered her tiles for a few seconds, before settling on 'ox.' Easy and intuitive. The reflection a simple mind.

She called out my name when I was rearranging my tiles. “Tom …”

“Yes?”

“How does it feel?”

I arched my eyebrows, silently challenging her to say the word out loud.

She responded. “You know. A kiss.”

Hm. A kiss, huh. My honest answer would be … Nothing. As in, a kiss is nothing. It was comparable to learning to write the first three alphabets when there are still 23 more lining up. That was how a kiss is like for a mature, experienced being. It was a child's play; fascinating only to those with rose-tinted glasses.

But she was young and naive and impressionable. My honest answer would hurt her, so I had to step up a bit. “A kiss is like a handshake, but with the person’s soul.”

Not sure if it was my description or the very action itself, but the girl sure was stunned. As expected. Her shoulders slumped while her eyes widened, followed by the forming of a gap between her lips. Another round of blush appeared on her cheeks as her hands clutched the rim of her pyjamas.

The adolescent was excited. She wanted to do it.

“Why?” I asked, forming ‘yield’ under ‘asphyxia.’ “Is there anyone in school that you would like to kiss?”

I smirked to lighten up the mood, and she looked like she almost lost her breathe.

I concluded that the person that she would like to kiss was me. The only desirable adult in her short, pathetic life. The person she had been secretly talking and writing to. The image she had spent sleepless nights thinking about (and perhaps masturbating to). The existence that her parents felt bad about, though they could not figure out why. They just did.

Guessed my presence in her life had given her something to be proud of. To brag to her peers, perhaps? Though I had no idea if she had ever done that. I imagine having a secret adult friend gave one a certain social standing in that age.

“Listen. If there is anything that you would like to tell me …,” I said, fixing my posture. “You just have to say it. As always. You know that, right?”

“Okay.”

“Great.”

“Tom …”

“Yes?”

“Please kiss me.”

It took her a great deal of courage to say that --and I was taken aback. Genuinely impressed.

As a reward for her bravery --and to make her dull life slightly more interesting-- I decided to be generous. Showering her with gifts. So I shoved the Scrabble board away, and encouraged her to move closer with a nod. She dutifully obliged, crawling towards me like a scared (but curious) kitten.

“Close your eyes …,” I whispered while holding her face with both of my hands.

She held her breathe close as I leaned in to give her a short, nice kiss on the lips.

Nothing to lose for me. But meant the world for her.

She made all sort of strangled noises once our lips parted.

“Hope you like it.” I said with a smile.

I was going to leave her to taste the burning fire in her chest for a while, so it came up as an even greater surprise when I felt her hand nudging at me. I turned, and she immediately threw herself into my arms. Hungry for more of what I had just given her.

She had given me no choice but to play along. Instead of a short, nice kiss on the lips, I slipped in my tongue. In addition to resting on her waist, my hands opted to pull her closer, moving up and down her curves as our ties got deeper.

Her hands clutched the front of my shirt eagerly. I could hear the cluttering sound of the tiles that she had accidentally kicked. 

Just when she was about to climb onto my lap, as sudden as it began, I decided to cut it short. Separating our lips. Pushing her away. Taking my hands off her. Denying her of any closure.

"Tom ...?"

I chose to say nothing.

Getting up from the floor, I patted her head and messed up her ginger hair a bit.

Because she was nothing but a child.


End file.
